


Subtext

by Chepseh



Series: Slipper neben Santonis [32]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Books, F/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Relationship Advice, Students, University, Workplace Relationship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chepseh/pseuds/Chepseh
Summary: Sage mir was du liest, und ich sage dir, wer du bist...





	Subtext

Sie konnten nicht ihren üblichen Seminarraum nutzen, denn er wurde für eine außerordentliche Prüfung benötigt. Zum Ausweichen hatte man sie einen ganzen Gebäudetrakt weiter, in Raum B 371, verlegt. Abgesehen vom längeren Fußweg war der Saal aber keine üble Alternative. Er war nicht nur geräumiger, sondern auch noch technisch moderner ausgestattet. Während Chef und Assistentin darauf warteten, dass auch die Studenten eintrudelten, notierte Boerne sich den Namen des Video-Beamers im Raum; mit dem festen Vorsatz, morgen dasselbe Modell auch für die Rechtsmedizin zu beantragen. Deren eigener Apparat siechte schließlich schon länger mit zahlreichen Altersbeschwerden tragisch dahin.  
Alberich lehnte sich ein wenig aus dem geöffneten Fenster, es war ein warmer Tag. Außerdem gab es zwei Stockwerke unter ihnen etwas Ungewöhnliches zu beobachten – etliche Studenten und sogar ein paar Angestellte tummelten sich um einen ziemlich großen, knallroten Pfeiler auf dem Rasen. Alberich sah das Objekt zum ersten Mal. Nach ein paar Sekunden Betrachtung begriff sie, dass es eines von diesen öffentlichen Bücherregalen sein musste, die in den letzten Monaten an vielen Plätzen der Stadt aufgestellt worden waren. Nach dem Motto „Give one, take one“ konnte man dort eigene, ungeliebte Bücher abgeben, und sich dafür von anderen Leuten gespendete Bücher neu mitnehmen. Nun war es also sogar hier auf dem Campus möglich? Scheinbar kam das Angebot gut an.  
Sie wies ihren Chef darauf hin, der jedoch nur leidlich interessiert an's Fenster trat:  
„Ja, das wurde vorgestern aufgestellt. Ging von der Studentenvertretung aus.“ Dann fand er den Blick hinunter plötzlich doch recht spannend: „Oh, schnell! Wenn wir jetzt einen Eimer Wasser runter schütten, treffen wir genau den Gersterker!“ Boerne und der alte Jura Dozent verstanden sich nicht besonders gut. Alberich ignorierte die freche Idee, und versuchte Boernes Gedanken in eine andere Richtung zu lenken: „Wir könnten nachher auch mal vorbeischauen, anscheinend sind die Bücher heißbegehrt.“  
„Nee. Das zieht jetzt nur alle an, weil es was Neues ist. Haben Sie schon mal in so einen Bücherschrank geschaut? Entweder Vergammeltes aus Opas Nachlass, oder trivialer Schund.“  
„Wenn unser Regal mit Spenden von den Studenten befüllt wird, sieht es vielleicht abwechslungsreicher aus?“  
„Sofern Sie Potter-Panem-Game-of-Dings-Zeug und Comics „abwechslungsreich“ nennen wollen...“  
Inzwischen hatten die ersten Hochschüler zu B 371 gefunden, suchten sich gute Plätze im Raum, und warteten auf den Beginn der Vorlesung. Professor und Mitarbeiterin traten daher pflichtbewusst weg vom Fenster, und wandten sich langsam der Arbeit zu.

Erst zwei Wochen später fand Alberich tatsächlich einmal in der Mittagspause Zeit, sich das besondere Bücherregal näher anzusehen. Entgegen Boernes Prophezeiung war es auch jetzt noch eine Attraktion, um die sich erneut Studenten und Kollegen scharten. Außerdem war weder viel fantastische Jugendliteratur noch irgendein Comic darin zu finden (oder war solche Lektüre am gefragtesten und daher schnell wieder weg?), mancher alte Schinken und einige billige Heftromane warteten allerdings wirklich auf neue Besitzer. Alberich hatte angenommen, auch einen Haufen Lehrbücher und Lernhilfen zu entdecken, doch deren Nummer hielt sich in Grenzen … vermutlich konnte man solche Stücke bei ebay und Konsorten auch noch relativ gewinnbringend zu Geld machen.  
Boerne hatte abgelehnt mit ihr Richtung Regal zu gehen; aber nachdem es ihm eine halbe Kaffeetasse später in der jetzt einsamen Pause langweilig geworden war, war er ihr schließlich doch hinterhergeschlichen. Als sie eben den ersten Klappentext studierte, trat er unauffällig hinter sie, und tat dann, als ob er jene Zeilen laut vorlesen würde:  
„Cecilys neuer Chef treibt sie halb in den Wahnsinn! Und doch spürt sie beim Anblick seines fein geschnittenen Barts und seiner reizenden Augen manchmal Schmetterlinge im Bauch. Muss sich ihr wohlhabender Verlobter Andrew in Acht nehmen?“  
Die Lacher der Umstehenden, vor allem der weiblichen, waren ihm für diesen Blödsinn sicher. Woher nur kannte er den Wortlaut der Werbesprüche für moderne Liebesschnulzen so gut..?  
„Boerne redet Quatsch, das hier ist ein Ratgeber für schnellen Berufswechsel.“ korrigierte Alberich mit säuerlicher Miene. Auch das stimmte nicht, es war eigentlich ein Kochbuch. Aber er verstand ihren Warnschuss, und wandte sich lieber etwas anderem in der Auswahl zu:  
“Sehen Sie mal, „Der Steppenwolf“. Soll ich das bei nächster Gelegenheit Vater Thiel mitbringen? Die Ausgabe ist noch fast neu, freut ihn bestimmt.“  
„Wenn Sie meinen...“  
„Etwas mehr Begeisterung, mögen Sie keinen Hesse?“  
„Teils, teils. Sein Spätwerk ist für mich zu viel Gejammer, dass er mit zu wenigen Frauen im Bett war. Ach, können Sie das für Ihre Krimisammlung gebrauchen?“  
Sie zog „Emil und die Detektive“ aus dem untersten Regalbrett, und wollte es Boerne zwischen die Finger drücken. Auch dieser Klassiker war noch in erstaunlich guten Zustand. Ihr Chef beförderte das Buch aber gleich wieder zurück:  
„Das hab ich schon, seit ich sieben bin. Zu Weihnachten von Onkel Rudolf, Gott hab ihn selig. Oha, etwas für Sie-!“  
Jetzt bekam sie von ihm ein etwas abgegriffenes Exemplar von „Das andere Geschlecht“ überreicht. Auf dem dramatischen Schwarz-weiß Foto der Autorin auf dem Buchdeckel wirkte de Beauvoir schon ein wenig einschüchternd. „Sie wollen doch am Freitag zu diesem Frauen-sind-die-besseren-Menschen-Vortrag bei den Philosophen. Mit Simone können Sie sich d'rauf einstimmen.“ Das war für seine Verhältnisse fast ehrlich freundlich gemeint, doch auch Alberich steckte den Lektürevorschlag wieder in das Regal.  
„Danke, aber das hab ich schon mit 16 gelesen.“  
„Erklärt mir vieles.“  
„Außerdem heißt der Vortrag „Frauen in Bewegung“. Apropos-“ Sie hatte einen Bildband entdeckt, den sie ihm mit Nachdruck in die Hände schob. „Yoga am Arbeitsplatz“ lautete dessen Titel, und auf der Einbandsillustration machte ein Büromensch eine ziemlich komplizierte Krümmung direkt an seinem Schreibtisch.  
Boerne verzog die Mundwinkel, Alberich dagegen strahlte: „Das brauchen Sie unbedingt! Prima für den Rücken. Dann müssen Sie mich auch nicht immer um Nackenmassagen bitten.“  
„Sehen Sie das doch als Lob, sie machen's gut. Fast Profi-Niveau.“  
„Ja? Ok, ab jetzt kostet mein 15 Minuten Nacken-Schultern-Programm 30 Euro.“  
Das war in etwa der Moment, in dem Boerne einen kritischen Blick zu den übrigen Anwesenden warf, und feststellen durfte, dass niemand mehr zwischen den Büchern kramte, sondern alle zu still gespannten Zuhörern geworden waren. Eine Studentin flüsterte mit verstohlenen Blick und breiten Grinsen der Freundin neben ihr etwas zu. Na toll, wieder einmal diente das Hickhack zwischen ihm und seiner Mitarbeiterin als perfektes Entertainment für andere. Alberich war seinem Blick gefolgt, schien seine Gedanken zu teilen, und übereinstimmend knapp beendeten sie hier ihre Vorstellung. Die Mittagspause war zeitlich eh schon überschritten. Keines der Bücher wanderte mit ihnen zurück in die Rechtsmedizin, weder die Yoga Übungen noch Hesses einsamer Wolf.

 

Ende der Woche hatte Boerne das Bücherregal schon fast wieder vergessen, als ihm seine Aktentasche kurz vor Feierabend überraschend etwas schwerer als sonst vorkam. Dann fiel ihm wieder ein, dass er dies schon vormittags einmal bemerkt hatte ... aber zu dem Zeitpunkt war er von einem Termin zum nächsten gehastet, und hatte so der Sache nicht auf den Grund gehen können. Gut, jetzt war die Zeit da. Er musste auch nicht lange zwischen den Fächern kramen, da machte er die Quelle des zusätzlichen Gewichts schon aus – ein ihm völlig unbekanntes Buch steckte zwischen Notizblock und Taschenkalender. Er zog es heraus, und ein kokett posierender weiblicher Akt, in rötlichem Licht mit viel Weichzeichner fotografiert, begrüßte ihn auf dem Einband. Der Titel des Machwerks schrie einen mit blau-goldenen Buchstaben förmlich an:

_„LADIES' CHOICE - So machst du sie glücklich! 69 todsichere Tipps“_

Der nackigen Dame auf dem Deckel nach würden sich die Kapitel wohl kaum um Themen wie „Haushaltsführung gemeinsam und gerecht“ drehen, sondern eher einen Haufen Tipps der Sorte „Klitoris finden für Vollpfosten“ enthalten. Anbetracht wie abgegriffen das Buch wirkte – einige Eselsohren, der Rücken brach halb auseinander, Colaflecken auf dem Buchschnitt – hatte es sein Dasein vermutlich schon bei mehr als nur einem bedürftigen Besitzer gefristet. Nun, Boerne würde nicht der Nächste sein. Er schwenkte das peinliche Druckerzeugnis bereits über den Papierkorb, da fiel ihm auf der Rückseite noch ein gelber Post-it auf. Nur noch sehr mäßig neugierig drehte er das Buch um, und auf jenem Zettelchen war in absichtlich krakeliger Handschrift zu lesen:

_„So gibt’s vielleicht mal mehr als bloß Massage! Schöne Grüße, Ihre Studis“._

Die ebenfalls krakelige, kleine Zeichnung darunter sollte wohl ihn und Alberich neben dem öffentlichen Buchregal darstellen. Himmel, betreute er Studenten oder pubertäre Siebtklässler? Das arme Buch landete mit Schmackes im Rundordner.

 

Doch kurz bevor er endgültig die heiligen Hallen verließ, und als er eigentlich schon fast jedes Licht gelöscht hatte, kehrte er unwirsch nochmal zum Abfall zurück, und beschloss die heikle Lektüre zu Hause zu entsorgen. Am besten brennend im Kamin. Es wäre doch zu unangenehm, wenn die Putzfrauen der Universität solch verfängliche Sachen ausgerechnet bei ihm im Papiermüll finden würden. 

(Und außerdem ... 69 todsichere Tipps? Nicht dass er viel Hoffnung hatte, aber vielleicht waren ja doch ein, zwei brauchbare dabei. Für irgendwann mal.)

 

Gerne hätte er gewusst, ob die Studenten bei Alberich ähnlich keck gewesen waren, und ihr Bücher mit abgeschmackten Titeln wie _„NYMPHOMAN – So machst du ihn glücklich!“_ in die Handtasche geschmuggelt hatten. Aber er hütete sich, auch nur ansatzweise nachzuforschen. Das Ergebnis hätte ihn letzten Endes frustriert … Alberich hatte sich nämlich über ein dünnes, recht süßliches Geschenkbüchlein namens „Du bist die Beste“ freuen dürfen. Gefüllt mit Zitaten von Denkern und Dichtern zu den Themen Anerkennung und Freundschaft, und beklebt mit einem Post-it, auf dem schlicht _„Gruß vom Bücherregal! Ihre Studis“_ gestanden hatte, war es heimlich in einer der Taschen ihres Laborkittels gelandet. Sie nahm die Gabe auch gerne an, selbst wenn das Heftchen schon arg vergilbt war, und auf der ersten Seite mit fleckiger Tinte „Alles Gute zum 50. Geburtstag, Tante Dagmar“ geschrieben stand.

**Author's Note:**

> Anm 1: Es ist ehrlich, ehrlich Zufall, dass die Story fast wie die von Nightinowl anfängt. Ich hab/hatte auch ein sehr brauchbares Plotbunny mit Teamcoaching als Aufhänger, und dann kommt frisch der Tatort Saarbrücken an, und macht eine offizielle neue Tatort Folge ganz genau zu diesem Thema...! 8I ;)
> 
> Anm 2: Ich hab IMMER NOCH NICHT alle Folgen durch, also nicht wundern, wenn ich schon wieder Canon Fehler verbockt haben sollte. Dass in meiner Stadt diese Bücherregale beinah über Nacht aus dem Boden ploppten (für mein Empfinden), war aber nun mal überraschend inspirierend... Und der Fanservice bei der Goldenen Kamera (kreisch!) hat auch nicht geschadet.


End file.
